


朝耀 | Hypnotizing

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 精神链接，以及轻微的BDSM（？）





	朝耀 | Hypnotizing

**Author's Note:**

> 一个代发。你们记得看上面↑的这个summary哦！

Hypnotizing

王耀不喜欢任何束缚，事实上作为首席哨兵，他从来都更惯于处在支配地位——首席哨兵是族群的首领，他永远享有下级哨兵与向导们发自本能的无条件服从。  
但这条“准则”大概不适用于亚瑟柯克兰，或者说柯克兰首席本来就从不适用于任何一条“常理”。  
王耀模模糊糊想到这个的时候，柯克兰正伏在他的身体上方、动作小心的为他扣好项圈上的皮扣，首席向导的指尖微凉，周身流露出的气息柔和又无害——好像他手中拿着的只是一条柔软的丝巾，而不是加装着电击纽扣的束缚器——可王耀还是皱着眉将手指卡在皮革与颈侧的皮肤间扯了扯，他感觉自己好像有一点点呼吸困难，是错觉吗？  
柯克兰很快阻止了他，向导手指上的力气并不算大，低头看过来的眼神却与他的语气一样强硬且坚持：“我们说好的，耀，你需要这个。”  
王耀因此咕哝着抗议了一声——虽然一般情况下首席哨兵比起下级哨兵要稳定可控得多，但他们一旦失控，造成的破坏力也是下级哨兵所根本比不了的，所以为了避免这些，王耀需要一些特殊手段来让自己保持清醒，毕竟他的上一次失控已经在他的向导身上留下了几道刀疤——为了向导，为了他脆弱的向导，王耀又从喉咙里挤出了几声劝慰自己的哼声，十分不愿直面自己在想到柯克兰腰上的刀口时那几下乱了节奏的心跳。  
柯克兰当然不会理解他到底做了多大的让步——首席哨兵磨着牙又抓着项圈扯了扯——被控制的紧张感让他本能的焦躁与戒备，他的汗毛都竖起来了，呼吸和心跳也正在不由自主的加快，他的注意力全都集中在颈间的皮革触感上，过度的专注甚至为他带来了轻微的耳鸣，他的太阳穴一跳一跳的胀痛着。然后，柯克兰俯身凑过来吻了他。  
王耀愣了大概几秒——这对一名首席哨兵来说可并不是一段很短的时间——首席向导的吻并不如他本人看上去那样冷清，而是柔软又温暖的，仿佛还带着种牛奶红茶的甜香，轻易便撬开了哨兵的唇瓣，温和而又强硬的赶走了他耳中嗡嗡作响的尖锐噪音。  
于是王耀很快顺应着自己的本能追上了柯克兰的吻，管他呢，他想，柯克兰再怎么混账也是我的向导，我可以对他做任何事——这当然也包括一个吻，和接下来的一切。

王耀身上仿如三流都市传说的神秘“病症”在阳光下化作白鸟消失的同时便意味着首席哨兵最后一点负隅顽抗的躲闪与逃避都将再无处可藏，但念在柯克兰这个讨人厌的向导居然同样也将一份在他看来极不可思议的好感彻底暴露在了当下，王耀几乎用不上两秒就正视了自己对向导的占有欲，接着便一头撞过去、狠狠埋进了柯克兰朝向他张开的怀抱中。  
亚瑟柯克兰是57号哨所的首席向导，所以他本就该是王耀的向导，他是属于王耀的——既然哨兵已经承认了这个，就再没什么人能从他的眼皮底下把柯克兰抢走。  
只是即使如此柯克兰也还是太讨厌了——王耀的脑子有点发糊，他的心脏跳得厉害，呼吸急促，整张脸都要烧着了，而柯克兰却仍悠悠闲的拿着条领带、正在他手腕上打着一个松松垮垮的结：“呼吸，耀，放松点、别这么紧张，我知道你不舒服、但，看着我——”  
王耀下意识朝着声音的方向仰起头，他的本能告诉他、他的向导在呼唤他，但他的视线实在是模糊，他因此茫然的皱了皱眉，慌张与不安让他的身体紧绷，解救他的仍然是柯克兰的吻和柔声安抚，“嗨，哨兵，看着我，我们说好的，对吗？你可以很轻松就挣开这个、可这只是个提醒，所以——它不会伤害你，我也不会，记得吗？”  
王耀深吸着气点头，他张开嘴、舌尖轻轻抵着牙齿内侧，却不知是因为什么而犹豫了好半天才发出一声模糊的回应：“亚、亚瑟——”  
这让他又得到了来自向导的一个安慰的吻，而且如果他没听错的话，该死的柯克兰居然还笑了：“没错，就是这样，安全词、记好了，任何你觉得需要的时候，叫出来，好吗？”  
好个屁——王耀又开始磨牙了，一个安全词，废话，他当然知道安全词是什么意思，但该死的柯克兰一定是给他下了什么更加该死的精神暗示，才会让他脑子短路的把混蛋柯克兰的名字定成了安全词，没错、这确实是一个他不会“轻易叫出口”的“词语”，可——他果然还是被柯克兰蛊惑了，操，混蛋柯克兰真的太讨厌了！  
王耀的注意力并没能跑走太远，柯克兰微凉的手指很快唤回了它们——向导慢条斯理的解开哨兵的衣扣、剥开衣襟，似乎每一个动作都在等待着哨兵的肯首、却也好像每一个动作都在恶意撩拨着哨兵早已烧焦了大半的理智——王耀压抑而急促的呼吸着，他的喉咙里都是一股被点燃的干草的味道，他的声带也许已经黏在了一起，可他的向导仍然该死的不紧不慢，带着些薄茧的指尖轻柔的划过哨兵心口的乳首，缓慢的划起了圈。  
麻痒的触感让王耀猛地弹起了腰，可马上又被柯克兰的另一只手揉着腰窝推回到床上，哨兵因此低声抽了口气——向导的手指大概有着某种魔力，他的腰瞬间酸软得厉害，几乎毫无缓冲的“哐当”一声砸回了床里——柯克兰似乎说了句什么，王耀没听清，模糊中只意识到向导又低下头过来吻他，再次抽身离开时，在他的嘴唇间塞进了什么柔软的布料。  
王耀过了一会才察觉出那是他的衣襟，他眨了眨满是杂色光点的眼睛，挤掉眼眶里酸涩的生理性泪水，眼前只能看到柯克兰灿金色的发顶——向导身上逸散出的气息虔诚又珍重，让他感觉自己好像又要不能呼吸了——紧接着，向导温热的舌尖缠住了他胸前的凸起，舔舐着吮吻了一下。

王耀并非完全不懂得精神链接是怎么一回事，与情欲性欲相关的那部分他完全理解——毕竟如果不是碍于得知向导心意的当时停机坪上“闲杂人等”太多，他要的可绝不会仅仅只是一个拥抱而已——但与精神空间相互融合的那部分，作为一名哨兵，他属实不怎么清楚。  
王耀是指，哨兵与向导进行精神链接的本质就是双方精神空间的连通与融合，这没问题，可具体要怎么才能做到，不好意思，那本来就该是向导负责解决的问题。  
所以了，迷迷糊糊想到这些时，哨兵还是忍不住嚼着唇齿间的衣料、轻声骂了句讨厌的柯克兰，又在向导湿润的舌尖刮过他的侧肋时绷紧了小腹，颤抖着控制住零碎的呼吸、断断续续的吐出来——柯克兰在吻他，向导的吻比起他本人要温柔缱绻得多，哨兵过人的五感让那些夹杂在喘息间歇的潮湿水声被无限放大，湿漉漉的热气随着向导落下的细碎亲吻、正沿着他的肋骨一步一步向下，几乎就要蒸熟他腰腹间的皮肤和血管。  
王耀的脑子也烧得厉害，他不确定自己是不是还在呼吸着，他的眼前一阵阵发黑，一会是昏暗的白噪音室里，坐在床边、沉默而坚持的把他所有的挣扎与抗拒全盘揽在怀里的柯克兰，一会又是刺目的阳光下，站在停机坪上、指尖停着白色雨燕朝他笑着看过来的柯克兰，然后就在响个不停的恼人耳鸣声中，他又听到了柯克兰在呼唤他：“你说什么，耀？告诉我……你想要什么，你要我做什么，没关系、我在这，告诉我、你要什么？”  
我说了什么？我要什么——向导的语气太温柔又太纵容了，这让王耀本就不甚清晰的脑子再次卡顿了一会——我刚刚在想什么？我想要什么？我想要……  
王耀猛地颤抖了——向导的手指代替了舌尖，缓慢捻动揉捏起他的乳首，接着又霸道的卡在他本能张开嘴巴试图呼吸时为他拽出牙齿间潮湿的衣角、送上一个湿热的深吻——唇舌交缠的啧啧水声与窒息感让哨兵又开始头昏脑涨、下腹紧绷，而混蛋柯克兰明显不满于他的极力克制，丝毫不容他逃避的把滚烫的呼吸吐到了哨兵烧到快滴出血来的耳边：“耀、你想要什么？你知道吗？那时候、你身上的味道……你真的很好，所以……嗯？”  
向导与平日完全不同的喑哑声线早便磨起了哨兵一后背战栗，不经意上挑的尾音与难掩的笑意让他听起来更加满是蛊惑意味——王耀愤愤的挣动了一下手臂、下意识想藏住自己烧透了的脸，可紧接着就被手腕上凉滑的触感提示着回忆起自己此时完全“任人宰割”的处境——向导因此停顿着轻声叹了口气，柔软的气音莫名让王耀听出了些期待又鼓励的情绪：“耀？看看我、告诉我……你要什么？你想要的是什么、只要你告诉我……”  
我想要什么——王耀闭紧眼睛、死命摇了摇头，该死的混蛋柯克兰就他妈会说废话，智障都闻得出当时首席哨兵身上爆炸一般倾泻出的占有欲与示威——这个向导是我的，任何想要觊觎他的人都得小心点、靠边站，可这个气死人的向导居然直到这时还在无辜更无耻的明知故问着，你想要什么？  
王耀咬着牙试图止住自己的颤抖，他的眼睛烫得发酸，嗓子也好像被气得他心脏疼的混蛋柯克兰掐住了，每发出一个音节都疼得厉害、仿佛正被砂纸打磨着，但——哨兵又闭了闭眼，被柔软布料缚住的双手指尖狠狠扣紧了自己的掌心，他连自己牙齿打颤的声音都听得清清楚楚：“你，我要你……只要你，你、是我的，我想……我想吻你、我——”  
然后他听到柯克兰又笑了，一贯冷清的首席向导含着他的耳垂轻轻咬了咬，低哑的声音顺着王耀的耳膜一路撞进他的后脑勺，让他感觉自己的脊梁骨都酥软了：“那、为什么不呢？”

哨兵向来都是听从本能大于理智的生物，王耀也并不例外，所以当他“脆弱的”向导给予了一个“同意”的信号——管他呢，王耀就当这是柯克兰的同意了——他甚至油然生出了一股理所应当的蛮横情绪，挺起腰身便把自己朝着柯克兰撞了过去，这是你说的，只要我说出来、那么我就可以得到我想要的，不是吗？  
于是哨兵过于简单粗暴的吻就这样隔着两人交叠的嘴唇硬生生嗑在了向导的牙齿上——还为他带来了柯克兰的一声闷笑。  
王耀当即被他的向导低沉的笑意瘙软了腰，要命的麻痒顺着他的小腹和尾椎漫延到身体各处，他就快燃烧起来、浑身都湿透了——柯克兰身上散发出的情绪实在太安逸，这并不是一个嘲笑，其中包含着的是更加过分的纵容、甚至宠爱——因此哨兵只坚持了不到两秒就彻底放弃了戒备与警惕、抬腿缠住了柯克兰的腰，闭起眼睛朝着向导的吻深陷下去。  
他的视网膜上仍残留着各色噪点、恼人的耳鸣声再次卷土重来，但柯克兰柔软、湿热的舌头和口腔，与落在他脖颈后、心口前以及大腿上、股缝边用力的揉捏抚摸占据了他的全部注意力，给了他某种闭目塞听般沉绵的安全感——他的向导此前闻起来总是冷冰冰的好像一潭深秋的湖水，可现下王耀又不得不承认，其实柯克兰尝起来更像是一杯温热的奶香红茶，轻而易举便能让人沉迷、溺毙其中，根本无法戒断。  
最终拯救他、将他扯出这片情欲泥沼的仍然是柯克兰的呼唤，向导的手指放开了他的脖颈、卡在他颈间的皮肤和项圈中向后拉了拉，为两人在唇齿间留出了一段空隙。被制止的哨兵本能从喉咙里发出了一段威胁性的低吼，向导的声音还哑着，一边轻微的喘息着揉压他的嘴唇，一边嘘着声哄他：“嘿、哨兵？呼吸——你需要呼吸，冷静点、听话，记得吗？”  
王耀抗拒的摇了摇头——别停下来，他想要更多的吻，他想要完全的占有他的向导、或者被占有，什么都好，只是别停下来——焦躁的金瞳黑豹正在他的精神空间中踱着步子转圈、不耐烦的在他的精神屏障上磨着爪子，他的脑子里全是那种尖锐的滑擦噪音，他太疼了。  
但哨兵总算还是在颈间皮革的牵制下找回了些理智，碍于向导身上罕有的几处留了疤的伤口不是出自他手、就是与他相关，他必须得让自己保持清醒——他不能、也确实不愿闻到柯克兰身上再多出任何一点血腥味道了。  
强自的克制让首席哨兵喃喃骂了句脏话，他屏着呼吸在向导的唇尖上又凶巴巴的咬了一口才不甘不愿的吐出口中湿热的潮气，柯克兰因此安慰性的揽着他的侧肋拍了拍，汗湿的掌心与手指撑着他的腰侧把他又向自己的怀中拉拢了几分、顺着他的腰线向下缓缓抚住他的腿根，而后继续缓慢的朝他的颈侧低下头，拿自己微凉的鼻尖试探的摩擦了几下他耳后的腺体。  
王耀条件反射一样再次弹起了腰——急促的抽气声被柯克兰的手指轻轻压在了唇边，慢腾腾的向导再次抚住了他的腰侧，轻缓的揉捏着他腰间的薄肉，不紧不慢的态度让早已头晕眼花的哨兵愈发沉不住气——他又开始挣扎，手腕间的软料同样散发着湿乎乎、黏腻腻的潮气，他难耐的哼出声，自己都分不清他此时到底是不满的恼火更多、还是气急的委屈更多：“你、操……操你的、柯克兰，你、你有完没完，到底行不行、你能不——”  
哨兵的气音是被向导一个稍显凶狠的吮吻折断的，柯克兰的牙尖跟在他的亲吻后落在了王耀的腺体上，非要说这并不如他们第一次短暂链接时那么疼，但王耀仍然打了个抖——他的脑子里好像突然卷起了一股冷漠的风雪、为他几乎就要燃起大火的精神空间中引进了一潭透着寒气的深秋湖水，水火在交融的瞬间发出一阵阵烧穿神经的“呲啦”噪响。  
王耀猜想自己大概叫出了声，他死死扣着自己的手心、紧绷的声带摩擦到钝痛，可很快柯克兰又吻了他，向导揉搓着他被缚在一起的手腕，湿润的嘴唇细碎的亲吻着他的指尖与指缝，沉稳低哑的声音让他听起来既认真又强硬：“耀？回答我？看着我、我需要你保持清醒……别急，不然、你会受伤的——好吗？”  
王耀摇着头说不出话，只剩细碎的哽咽声从喉咙深处不自知的泄露出来——哨兵的精神图景已经被点燃，灼人的情欲几乎烧干了他，他的小腹紧绷到胀痛、抬起头的前端硬到微微颤动——他根本不怕受伤，血与痛只会让哨兵兴奋，他想要的是讨厌的、该死的、混账柯克兰的占有与承认，而不是被当成一件易碎品、或者什么小宝贝一样小心翼翼的呵护着。  
被保护、照顾是只属于向导的特权，如果不是因为顾虑柯克兰身上又多出的几道伤痕，也许他们现在的位置还要打个调换——王耀烧糊的脑子里不知怎么就想起了他第一次把柯克兰按在医疗室的操作台上亲吻、却在摸到了向导腰上的刀疤时不由自主的退缩与歉疚。  
但这种少见流露出的温软情绪很快被哨兵赶走、换成了另外一种他不愿直接坦诚的信任与依赖——他用力的呼吸着，足可称得上孤注一掷的放弃了所有防御、向柯克兰开放了自己完整的精神空间——我不怕你，既然你说你不会伤害我，那我就信你。

哨兵的意识瞬间被黑暗吞噬了，他有一段短暂的茫然，紧接着便眼看着周身卷起大火——兽人兴奋嘶哑的咆哮中混合着凄厉的惨叫，玻璃炸裂、房屋倾塌、树木在风声与火声中沉沉倒下，尖锐的利爪撕破血肉、折断骨骼，然后响起的是一个极力镇定却仍难掩惊惶的女声，她说：耀，藏起来，快藏起来，不要出来，别相信任何人，也不要让任何人抓住你。  
王耀猛然打了个冷颤，穿透神经的剧痛让他的脑子整个像被什么人拿着一把巨大的勺子不停的用力搅拌着，瞬间升腾起的暴戾情绪中偏向于破坏与毁灭的部分磨到他牙根酸疼、眼眶胀痛，他下意识狠狠咬紧了牙，又在注意到唇齿间温热的触感时反应迟钝的收住了力。  
令人恼火的嘈杂耳鸣与视网膜上的噪点又再折磨了哨兵一会才渐渐消退下去——向导落在他耳后腺体上的柔软亲吻终于还是赶走了它们——王耀含着柯克兰情急之下卡进他牙齿中间的手指，尝试了好几次才颤巍巍的松开紧闭的牙关。  
他因此得到了向导又一个落在耳根的轻吻——柯克兰对他身上尖锐的防备似乎有着永无止境的耐心与包容，他的向导并没马上抽出自己作为安全屏障的手指，相反只是转了个方向拿自己的拇指按压住哨兵的下牙、剩余大半个手掌都覆在了哨兵汗津津的脸颊上，一边轻柔的抚摸着他的侧脸与颌骨，一边呼唤着他几乎溃散的意识，丝毫没注意到自己在不经意间流露出的焦急与紧张：“耀？看着我、好吗？看着我，嘘——别紧张、放松，没事了，都过去了，耀？听着，他们不会再是你的噩梦了、我在这，你有我了，嘿？记得吗？”  
王耀飘忽着摇摇头、又点点头——讨厌的柯克兰之所以会专门避开他去申请那个追踪任务的原因就在于此，那是首席哨兵从未表露给任何人的、心底最深处的恐惧与仇恨，他追逐着那些噩梦不肯放过自己，也逃避着那种随时可能击破精神屏障的痛苦、不断与那个被自己厌弃的自我斗争，那本该是他永远也无法摆脱的阴影与深渊——本该就是指，他从没想过会有什么人、尤其是一名向导，会为了他豁出命去、从根源上彻底解决这一切。  
但柯克兰就这样做到了——不只做到了、居然还试图瞒着他——要不是当时伤势未愈就被哨兵强行按在医疗室里、甚至亮出了低吼着的金瞳黑豹“严刑逼问”，怕不是这个惯于自作主张的、讨厌的混蛋向导直到现在还能把他的哨兵蒙在鼓里。  
王耀又再僵着脖子摇了摇头——因为他的毫无保留而急速同步的精神屏障几乎瞬间便嗡鸣着把他们联结在了一起，哨兵的感官有些过载、正危险的踩在失控的边缘——他并不知道自己在拒绝什么，眼角湿滑的触感和鼻腔中潮湿的水汽让他委屈得要命，他的心脏一跳一跳的在疼、胸口好像被压紧了巨石，他偏过头避开柯克兰灼热的视线，可紧接着便感到身边的床垫正在微微下陷，柯克兰身上好闻的红茶香气将他整个人都罩在了里面，他吸着鼻子、又执拗的不肯睁开眼睛：“亚、亚瑟——”  
向导的动作马上停滞了，哨兵过人的五感让他根本不可能错过柯克兰极力压抑着的怜爱叹息：“是的、耀，我在这，你想要什么……看看我？我让你、不舒服了吗？”  
王耀因此懊恼的呜咽了一声——他实在无法理清自己乱成一团的情绪，他的眼眶又开始发烫发酸，焦躁紧绷的下半身热到他几乎无法呼吸——他犹豫着睁开眼睛、又在视线触及到向导同样颤抖着的喉结时刻意别开，只肯拿余光盯着柯克兰还压在他脸颊边的手指，用尽全身的力气吐出胸腹中燥热的情欲：“我、我要你……你可以，可以、对我——”  
向导贴着他的耳垂、轻声“嗯”了一声，简简单单一个尾音上扬的疑问词便轻易将哨兵逼到了丢盔弃甲：“亚瑟、就……做任何、你能做的，我要你、你的全部。”  
柯克兰只停顿了一小会，很快凑过来吻上了他的眼角、舔舐过他湿润的眼睫，抚开他汗湿在额角的碎发同时又再落下一连串细碎的亲吻，然后他说：“……好。”

向导并没让他等上太久，带着薄茧的潮湿掌心沿着他的腰线、动作直接的探向了更加隐秘的腿根、揉捏起内侧的软肉，哨兵再次弹起腰、下意识并拢了膝盖——而柯克兰阻止了他——向导拽下他被绑缚着的手腕、扒开他的下唇将领带结的一端塞进了他的齿缝中央，接着轻轻挠了挠哨兵不自知仰起的下巴：“咬住、乖，我们一开始怎么说的？只有我能为你解开这个，记得吗？”  
王耀颤抖着点点头——他的精神屏障嗡嗡震颤着，图景内的金瞳黑豹正小心翼翼的嗅着白绒绒的垂耳兔，下巴上亲昵的揉弄让他就快要克制不住喉咙中溢出的小声呼噜，柯克兰突然强硬冷凝的声音则再次激起了他满身的战栗与麻痒：“所以，咬好它、耀，别松开，也别扯断它——你能做到，对吗？”  
王耀呜咽着继续点了点头，他本能的抬起头想再要一个亲吻，可柯克兰这次并没有回应他，向导吐出了一声带着轻笑的叹息，安抚样的在他潮湿的发顶揉了揉，然后朝他俯下身、慢悠悠的脱下了他的内裤。  
哨兵早便渗出晶亮前液的器官如同他本人一样坦诚又急躁，在脱离布料束缚的同时便跃跃欲试的弹跳着撞上了向导的手指，王耀猝不及防的狠狠抽了口气，高热的欲望带来的是更加汹涌的空虚与不满，他咬着牙试图止住被压在舌尖的向导名字，可下一秒便破口而出一声变了调的闷哼——柯克兰吻了他的性器。  
向导的手指扒在他腿根的软肉上，一边抚弄着他站立起的柱体、一边温柔的舔吻着他肿胀的前端——哨兵脆弱而敏锐的五感在同一时间死命的尖叫起来，他狠狠的吸着气、后脑勺猛地砸进了枕头里，他想要憋住自己发抖的声音却根本做不到，他需要空气、他需要呼吸，他张开嘴努力喘息着，随即便清晰的听到自己的喘气声都脱口变成了抽噎的呻吟与哽咽。  
但柯克兰明显并不打算停下——这只是个开始——向导的手指在他的抽噎声中更用力了些，稍显粗鲁的撸动起他的下身，湿热的口腔柔软的包裹住他打抖的前端、舌尖打着转舔舐起敏感的孔洞。  
王耀过载的五感已经让他开始进入一种近似于黑视的状态，他的尾椎骨彻底软了，被掌控的惊慌与飘忽刺激的快感又让他本能想逃，他闷哼着抬起脚、试图踹开这个令他慌张的柯克兰，可很快就在胡乱的几下挣扎后被向导叹着气抓住了脚踝——柯克兰丝毫不以为意的将他的脚掌抬到了自己的肩上，侧过头在他的踝骨上吻了一下：“你想要这个、嗯？耀？”  
王耀差点被自己的口水呛住了，他的脚掌踩在柯克兰的肩膀上、腿根止不住的发抖，他一点力气都使不出、浑身湿漉漉，只能迷迷糊糊的感觉着自己的双腿正在被向导向两边打开，脱离布料包裹的皮肤在空气中激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，把自己最私密的一切都暴露在向导眼前的事实让他的呼吸又一次被卡住——然后向导再次含住了他的前端，把他颤抖着的性器深深吞了下去。  
王耀的头皮都炸了，眼前也因此闪出一片金色的噪点，他试图推开柯克兰埋在他腿间的发顶，却只感觉得到自己的手指不由自主的抽搐着、交缠在向导同样潮热的发根间。  
柯克兰并没太勉强他，向导吐出了他颤抖着的潮湿性器，突然轻笑着抓着他的手腕摇了摇头：“我说什么来着、耀？你答应了我、你可以做到的，可是——”  
王耀顿时又烧红了脸——情急之下推出手时哨兵可并没记得松开牙齿，被向导缠在他手腕上的领带结早被扯开了大半、只剩下不到一圈还松松的挂在上面——而向导的语气低沉中还带着点难言的冷硬与压抑：“你没做到、耀，所以，我会惩罚你……记得吗？”  
王耀被向导话里淡漠的危险意味猛然戳软了脊梁骨，紧绷的性器跟着抖动了两下、再次吐出了些晶亮的液体——柯克兰太混账了，哨兵又气又急、可又不知道自己莫名的焦躁与委屈到底从何而来：“操、操你的、柯克兰……你、你大爷的，你他妈到底，你——”  
他的抱怨并没能说完便被柯克兰的手指止住了——向导的手掌牢牢握着他的下巴、将指节卡在了他的牙齿间，另一只手也并没停下，刻意粗糙且用力的撸动着哨兵脆弱的下身：“嘘——耀，看着我、看看我？我们说好的，别说脏话，你应该说什么？”  
王耀在混合着钝痛与麻痒的磨人快感中被迫哽咽着哼出声、下意识含住了向导的手指，被填满的口腔让他的舌头无处安放，他本能想要为自己找一个合适的位置，却发现不管怎么挪动都只是绕着柯克兰的手指舔舐着，他甚至无法闭上嘴，很快口水便顺着他的嘴角流下来，让他的声音都染上了啧啧的水声：“我、我要……我要你，请、请你——”  
向导突然握紧的动作让他的声音拔高着变了调、直接被自己的口水呛住了，哨兵咳到眼角模糊、又涨又热的焦躁让他的意识变得昏沉，完全没停下一丁点手上动作的向导似乎心情不错，很快低声笑着亲了亲他绷到发白的颈线和喉结：“你真聪明、耀，就是这样，乖，舔湿一点，这样——你一会才会更好受一点。”  
于是向导带着暧昧笑意与赤裸暗示的发音终于彻底掀翻了王耀摇摇欲坠的意识，他眼冒金星的反应了好一会才在那种让他的全身都止不住抽搐的快感中意识到自己已经射了出来。  
而讨厌的柯克兰这会终于放过了他的舌头，一只手揉捏着他还在余韵中跳动的性器，沾满哨兵口水的另一只手则极缓慢的抚上他沾染上浊色精液的小腹、接着笑着朝他展示起了自己湿漉漉的掌心：“真乖、你做得很好，耀，所以我们……可以继续了。”

哨兵恍惚的意识回归时，他正浑身酸软的被向导摆弄着翻过身、俯身趴在床上，手腕间已经被他的汗液打湿的领带终于被大发慈悲的向导扯开——柯克兰抓着他的手腕帮他撑好手肘，同样潮热的手掌托着他湿漉漉的腰间、推着他屈起膝盖跪好，王耀哽咽着吞了吞口水，模糊的视野里只能看到自己额上的汗水正不受控制的砸进身下的床单。  
向导的手很快继续抚摸过他光裸的脊背，稍凉的亲吻顺次落在他背上留下的长疤上，王耀咬着牙收紧肩膀与小腹，他的脊柱间随着向导的触碰窜过一道剧烈的电流，这让他更以难支撑自己、脱力的一头扎向了枕头中闭着眼睛把自己的脸埋进去，大张着嘴巴用力呼吸着。  
他们此前确实有过一个约定——王耀是指，他会尽力收住自己危险的爪牙、把一切都交给他的向导来把控——但这仍然太难了，他的脑子被高热的情欲折磨到发昏，他想要得到释放与满足，可那个幽灵一样缥缈又含着浓烈悲戚的声音一直不肯放过他，仍断断续续的小声吵着：耀，藏起来，快藏起来，别相信任何人，不要让任何人抓住你。  
但向导已经抓住他了——柯克兰的手掌正用力的抚摸过他的臀缝、缓慢的向两边扒开，他湿滑的手指正压在哨兵身后的入口处打着转，时不时试探着按戳进去——哨兵紧张的使劲吞着口水，深呼吸的用处不大，他的腰颤抖着塌下去、他的膝盖抖得厉害，成流的汗水沿着他的大腿滑进膝窝，而他还在分着神、克制那些让他想挣扎着逃开的慌张与恐惧。  
柯克兰不知道是不是意识到了什么，向导卡在他哽着嗓子吸气的瞬间终于探进了自己的手指骨节，王耀马上绷着腰、呛声抽噎起来，柯克兰因此停顿了一下，揽在他腰间的手掌缓慢向上、再次移到了他的胸口，安抚的揉捏着他在空气中战栗的乳首，又轻轻在他耳后落下几个亲吻，然后才缓缓的开始移动、转着圈在他的甬道中抽插起自己的手指。  
王耀迷迷糊糊的屏住呼吸、死命控制着自己不要发出丢人的尖叫声，可柯克兰仍很快找到了那个隐秘的点，哨兵不得不闷哼着咬住嘴唇、把破碎拔高的小声呜咽继续埋进枕头中。  
柯克兰再次为他停顿了，但向导并没有停止，而是愈发小心的绕在那块让王耀失神的区域附近打转、撩拨的拿着指腹刮挠按压——哨兵浑身发抖，才射过一次的下身再次湿哒哒的抬起了头，细碎的呻吟从他压不住的嘴角边溢出来，他的脑子糊成一团，他根本无法思考、于是干脆放弃了抵抗：“你、到底……等什么、能不能快、快一点——”  
让习惯于支配与掌控的哨兵交出主动权实在太难了——但王耀毫无办法，他已经被他的向导逼到退无可退——被迫交出控制权的微妙屈辱感与无法抗拒的沸腾情潮不断斗争着，他就要精疲力尽了，偏偏他的向导再一次靠近了他的耳廓，低沉沙哑、充满危险气息的声音就这样带着冷涩的重力完全笼罩住了他：“耀、告诉我，你想要什么？亲爱的……告诉我、”  
瞬间被来自精神深处的巨大压力压制住的哨兵猛地打了个激灵，他似乎终于意识到他的向导可能并不像他想象中那么“脆弱”，但他彻底烧糊的脑子已经不想再分出任何一丁点力气去思考了，他咽了咽口水、不自知的舔了舔嘴唇，然后他说：“我要你、进来——”  
向导的性器几乎在他的话音才落时便蛮横的顶了进来，哨兵因此拱起腰、蜷起了身子，带着哽咽的气音脱口而出，他再次绷紧了小腹、张开嘴用力呼吸——但向导粗硬的器官只在他体内探了个头、被撑开的触感便已经让他开始精神恍惚——哨兵昏沉高热的脑子里全是一片刺眼的白光，他吸着气努力让心跳平静下来、不然他恐怕自己的心脏都会从喉咙里跳出来。  
向导终于泄露出的喘息滚烫的落在他的耳边，柯克兰一边俯下身来亲吻抚摸他汗湿的头发和额头、喃喃的哄着他放松，一边挪动着自己滚烫的性器，坚定而深入的继续推开他细软紧致的肠肉。  
王耀大口的呼吸着、抽搐一样颤抖着，向导进得太深了，他几乎没有任何缓冲与喘息的时间便被灼热的性器顶进了最深处，抽插带来的清晰水声和酸麻疼痛逼得他眼眶发红，被填满的感觉让他意识全都集中在了下身——向导的性器牢牢嵌在他的身体里、霸道的撑开他狭窄的内壁，向导的手掌正握在他跳动的性器上，与之前温柔的抚慰不同，此时的柯克兰刻意加重了手指的力道。  
被紧握的掌控感让王耀痛到尾椎骨和膝盖都软的一塌糊涂，但随之而来的是却更加恐怖汹涌的快感，他绷直着脚尖、难耐的呻吟出声，声音里满是些自己都不愿承认的甜腻与淫糜气息——他闻起来就好像是什么腐败、烂掉的热带水果——向导因此再度俯下身，轻柔的亲吻掉他眼角的湿意，可身下的动作却是完全相反的残忍与粗暴，他放开哨兵即将跨入高潮的下体，转而抓紧了哨兵的腿根、拖着他朝向自己的胯骨狠狠顶撞着。  
王耀被他的向导撞到不断朝前滑着，最后还是撑不住自己失力的摔回了床铺中，大张着嘴埋在枕头中抽泣着喘息——他实在是太累了，他甚至自暴自弃的对自己承认了，他只想沉在柯克兰的亲吻与抚摸中，向导柔软的唇角与呼吸中流露出的凶残气息同时让他感到眩晕与上瘾，向导的手紧扣在他的腰侧——以哨兵的力气完全可以挣脱这一切，他只是不想。  
柯克兰终于让他交出了自己的信任，他不想再听脑子里嗡嗡吵着的“别让任何人抓住你”或者别的什么，精神空间中属于柯克兰的那只白绒绒的垂耳兔正朝着金瞳的黑豹抖着鼻子、周身逸散出的柔和安全感几乎让哨兵掉下眼泪——我不要再藏起来了，我想要被找到，我愿意把对自己的控制权全部交给你，我愿意听从你的支配与掌控，我愿意放弃理智与思考，不再清醒、抵抗，将全身心都依托在你的掌控下，你只能是我的，所以我也必须是你的。  
哨兵隐约破碎的啜泣声为他再次换来了向导温柔的抚慰，柯克兰的手掌顺着他的脊柱缓慢的向下抚摸着，接着停顿在他的尾椎根部打起转，无比踏实的被掌控感与麻痒的撩拨同时让哨兵膝盖颤抖、眼冒金星。向导换了节奏舒缓下去的冲撞让他再哽咽了一会，他挣扎着抽出手背过去想推开柯克兰，却又一次被向导抓住了手腕、掐住腰部拖向自己的下腹，湿滑的肠液正顺着他的腿根流下来，柯克兰短暂的抽出自己、离开了他一点，可很快又再次贴着他湿漉漉的臀缝强横的顶入进去。  
哨兵的呼吸又开始困难起来，饱胀的疼痛尚还在可以忍受的范围内、但燥热跳动的麻痒与骚动却根本无法忽视，他拧着腰忍不住朝柯克兰索求更多——被牢牢掌握、抓紧、甚至填满的感觉给哨兵带来了从未有过的归属感与安全感，他好像从精神到身体都被结结实实的绑在了柯克兰身上——我会属于你，你可以对我做任何事，我交出自己，我给你伤害我的权力，我亲手把刀放到你手中，还不满足的向你奉上我的咽喉与心脏。  
柯克兰显然接受到了他无声却坦诚的信号，大力顶撞进来的同时再次抬起了他的下巴、深深地把他模糊的哼声全部吞吃入腹，继而温柔缱绻的吮吻起他的舌尖与牙龈——王耀差点因此又再掉下眼泪来——我给了你足以杀死我的机会，但……你却选择给我一个吻？  
他只短暂回笼一小会的模糊意识很快又被向导掐着他的腰用力顶撞的动作打散，王耀咬着嘴唇、死死抓住手掌间已经被他的汗液润湿的床单，却仍然无法控制住所有卡在他喉咙中的哑声尖叫，向导不住的贴着他的耳廓亲吻，同样克制着自己、颤抖着吐出沙哑湿热的呼吸：“耀、你……你还好吗？和我说话、亲爱的，如果你想、叫我的名字——”  
但王耀几乎马上摇了摇头，这为他换来了向导一声柔软又危险的叹息，他尚没反应过来便又被柯克兰掐紧了腰际和腿根、整个人都被拖进了向导的怀中，接着将向导滚烫的下身狠狠吞进他的身体深处。肉体碰撞的声音和滑腻水声占据了他的耳膜，他被向导蛮横凶残的冲撞顶到喘不过气，只惨兮兮的留下一串呛声到几乎窒息的咳嗽。  
不断逼向顶峰的快感让哨兵的精神持续兴奋着、却也愈发昏沉脱力，他好像正朝着一片安静无声的黑暗中坠去——直到柯克兰又一次拉住了他，皮革项圈上轻微窜过的电流唤回了哨兵溃散的意识，向导正托着他的喉结轻柔的按摩着，一边还在亲吻他的颈侧动脉：“你得呼吸、亲爱的，你会把自己憋死的，别这样……”  
王耀茫然的摇了摇头，他不确定是不是窒息感让他产生了幻觉，恍惚间已经安稳住进他的精神空间的垂耳兔一对浅色透明的绿眼睛不知什么时候竟变成了深沉危险的翡翠色——那是一匹狼的眼神，被盯住的猎物成了他自己，一半的他正尖叫着要自己快逃，但更多却在这样的注视下放弃了全部的抵抗——金瞳的黑豹乖顺到好像一只小黑猫，打着小呼噜在绿眼睛的白狼身前伏低下自己的头，仰着下巴露出脆弱的喉管和肚皮。  
王耀因此而断断续续的叫起他的向导的名字，但这次柯克兰没再回应他，而是更加用力的冲撞起他已经因抽搐而感到疼痛的一点，然后又一次狠狠咬住了哨兵耳后的腺体。精神触须与信息素的双重作用下，哨兵终于哽咽的哭出了声、再次抽动着与他的向导一起射出来。  
精神空间的终于彻底融合与一场漫长性爱带来的疲惫让哨兵随即便昏昏沉沉的陷入昏睡当中，恍惚间柯克兰似乎还在啄吻着他的耳根与脖颈，轻声呼唤着他的名字：“耀、嘿？回答我……告诉我、耀，亲爱的、你还好吗？”  
王耀闭着眼睛摇了摇头——实际上他并不确定自己是不是做到了，更不确定柯克兰是不是得到了他的回应，但他仍然放任着自己毫无保留的陷入那片安稳平静、且并不会再让他感到恐惧的黑暗当中——他很好，他再也不会做噩梦了。


End file.
